The Data Breaches
Out of lives. |reward = $650,000 (Normal) $812,500 (Hard) |protagonists = 2-4 GTA Online Protagonists |unlocks = The Doomsday Heist (Act II) - The Bogdan Problem |unlockedby = Setup: Dead Courier Setup: Signal Intercepts Setup: Server Farm |todo = Go to the IAA Base. Take out the enemies. Go through the IAA Base. Take out the enemies. Go to the War Room. Enter a gun camera. Wait for your team to enter a gun camera. Take out the incoming enemies. Take out the fleeing enemies. }} The Data Breaches is a heist featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Doomsday Heist update. It is the Heist Finale of the Act I of The Doomsday Heist. Description Introduction The crew reunites with Lester and Avon, where the latter states that Cliffford has analyzed the data. Avon then calls Agent 14, where he complains that Avon should have returned to the civilian life, which Avon replies it was "a setup". Even though Avon is convinced of his conspiracy of an imminent war, Agent 14 is not interested in hearing his story and that he is late for a departmental potluck, leaving the call. Avon later suspects the potluck and that the data clearly states it is happening right now. He states that "the department is out sharing meat loaf and potato salad, so their base can be permanently shut down", to which Lester responds that given the circumstances, nobody is going to believe it, so they have to do something. Everyone leaves the planning room and the crew is ready to start the heist finale. Mission The crew are instructed to go to the IAA base on the Satellite Relay Station to stop whatever is attacking the facility. Once the team is there, several Merryweather Security agents, along with Mesa SUVs and Brickade trucks, are seen around the entrance, which the crew have to take out to get into the base. Once down there, the crew have to move all the way through the IAA base while taking out more enemies, spotted on multiple places. The crew have to reach to the lowest level of the base where the enemies are attempting to hack the servers. Once the crew have cleared out the area, they must return to the war room, eliminate the enemies and take control of the base turrets. Enemies may arrive to the base from multiple directions, in more Mesa SUVs and Buzzard Attack Choppers. The crew can use the machine gun and the fast-firing cannon from the turret to eliminate them. With enough defense, the threat level is decreased and enemies will try to flee from the area, which the crew can optionally kill. With the enemies taken out, the crew leaves the gun turrets and the mission ends. Ending From the same entrance to the War Room, Agent 14 and Phoenicia Rackman show up with a Carbine Rifle Mk II and a Pistol, respectively. However, Agent 14 says he knows the group and everything is fine, while Phoenicia calls on the phone to an unknown employee to lock down the facility. Suddenly, Avon shows up and tells everyone they should have listened to him. He later logs onto Cliffford to get information about who is responsible for the attacks, which Rackman suspects of the Russians. Avon states that it is "some Russians" and that the information leads to a Russian agitator, hitman and war mongerer identified as Bogdan. Agent 14 does not believe that, but Avon specifies that the data foot print tracks back to him. With the meeting finished, Avon says he will be in touch to the crew and gets in his blue Cyclone, ending the cutscene and the act is completed. Elite Challenges *Complete in under 5:30 minutes *78 kills *Nobody gets wasted Video Navigation }}Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Online Category:Missions in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist Category:Heists Category:DLC Missions in GTA Online